


(Ab)Normal Roommate Interactions

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crush, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of an average argument between the girls, pre-hostage taking. Lots of Carmilla self-reflection (she is a philosophy major).<br/>X-posted to ff</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ab)Normal Roommate Interactions

"Jerky McJerkface, the shower isn't draining because your hair is blocking it!" Laura glared at her, and damn if glaring wasn't adorable, too. She had completely fallen for a toddler.  
"Since I'm not the one who wants to take a shower, I guess it's your problem, Cutie." She drawled, turning another page in her book.  
"I'm going to tell Perry." Laura threatened.  
"Just quaking in my leather pants, here, Cupcake." She teased.   
"Would you please quit it with the nicknames!" Laura burst, and Carmilla had to hide her smile behind her book. Why had Maman chosen such an adorable girl for her next target?  
"Why? It's not like I call you anything mean, like 'Jerky McJerkface'."  
"Don't make fun of my lack of swearing!" Laura grabbed Carmilla's book away and for a split second her hands clawed, having to restrain herself from reaching too fast, too strong to grab it back, swallowing a snarl. Her roommate could at times be so delectably cute it was maddening, but other times she was just maddening; Carmilla unsure if she wanted to push the girl against the wall to kiss her or bite her.  
"Look, we both know how this is going to end, so why don't we just get it over with now?" Carmilla spat, swiftly getting off the bed, snatching her book from a stunned Laura's hand, and whirling out the door.

"And stop stealing my pillow!" Laura called down the hallway. As if, that was the thing that held the most of Laura's scent. And it wasn't like the human used it during the day. The short bio major passed her, glaring at her, but Carmilla barely noticed. If all these toddlers wanted to get upset over a stupid chore wheel, that wasn't her problem. She was glad it was night, so she could walk the grounds in peace. No one would dare bother her, save maybe the Zeta cro-magnons, and she could deal with them easily enough. She expected William and the guy who liked Laura had told the others she wasn't to be trifled with. She found a patch of normal grass and stretched out on that to continue reading. 

God, why did everyone have to have a crush on Laura? The Zeta guy, the Amazonian TA, Carmilla... If only she hadn't fallen for her naïve little roommate, the other two wouldn't bother her nearly as much. But she could tell Laura liked the TA as well, which meant Laura was at least bisexual. It meant Carmilla had a very tiny chance, and it was enough to keep her going. If she could keep the human safe, convince her to go home to her overprotective father, the brunette would count that a win. She wouldn't be able to date Laura, obviously, but knowing she was safe somewhere would be a nice consolation prize.

She groaned, trying to read her book, but her thoughts kept going back to her roommate. How the human had managed to get this far into her brain, she had no idea. No-one had consumed her like this for decades and decades, not since Ell. She couldn't bear to have that happen again, so she'd do with Laura like she did with the others, antagonize her into fleeing the school. It didn't seem to be working though, which both worried and pleased Carmilla. The little human was endearingly brave, you had to be to go to Silas U, but what if her foolhardy bravery meant Carmilla couldn't protect her from Maman?

Carmilla lay there, thinking, until the sky started to lighten. She returned to her dorm, Laura passed out in bed, clutching the yellow pillow protectively. She'd have to steal it back when she woke that afternoon. For now, sleep, and hopefully getting those invasive thoughts about her roommate out of her head.


End file.
